Young Love Outgrown
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Suppose Scarlett married Ashley, would they live happily? Or would the life of a mother and housewife take a toll on Scarlett? What if Scarlett fell in love with another man? R&R
1. Chapter 1:The Wedding of her Dreams

Chapter 1: The Wedding of her Dreams

**A/N: I don't own any of this. **

Standing in front of my oak vanity At Tara I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I stood there in an ivory satin wedding dress. The lovely sleeves lay off my slender shoulders as the dress was nipped at my waist. The corset made my small frame look even smaller, a mere fifteen and a half inch waist if I was lucky. Splitting the dress down the center were lovely pink colored roses with a little yellow to accent them. 18 plus yards of fabric covered the big hoop skirt. While more roses lay at the hem of the skirt. The train of the dress was at least eight yards long with more roses at the base of it. I looked as if I was a southern princess.

I smiled at what I saw. I was getting married. Not just any old marriage, but I was getting married to Ashley Wilkes. Yes, you heard me right Ashley Wilkes. The man that I had longed to marry I was finally getting the chance to. This wasn't just any old wedding but it was my wedding. My honeymoon I was to go on. I kept repeating this to myself as Prissy put the last curl in place.

"Oh, Miss. Scarlett, yaw look so pretty in that there dress." Mammy's voice came. Turning toward the door I smiled at her. This was truly my day.

"Thank you Mammy," I said picking up my bouquet of flowers. Time was drawing near for the ceremony to take place. While looking in the mirror one last time I heard a knock at my door. Going over to it Mammy opened it to reveal my Pa standing there.

"Ready Katie Scarlett?" he asked in his Irish accent. He stood in the doorway a proud father. I knew he was happy and so was I. With Prissy helping me with my train we made our way to the staircase. I now was beginning to get knots in my stomach.

From all the excitement of this day and it's planning I'm sure you are a bit lost. Let's go back to about three days ago at the Wilkes Barbeque…

"_Why do I have to take a nap? I'm not tired." I said sitting on the edge of a bed looking at Mammy as if I were a child. _

"_Because young ladies takes naps," Mammy said laying my green flowered muslin dress over a chest in front of the king size bed. _

"_When we were in Saratoga I didn't notice any Yankee girls taking naps." I protested. _

"_And you're not going to see any Yankee girls tonight at the ball either." Mammy said turning and looking at me. "Now lie down and take your nap child." _

"_Fiddle-dee-dee," I said under my breath as I laid my head back against a velvet green pillow. Shutting my eyes I rested for a little while, but after hearing the other girls go quiet I lay there for just a few more moments before getting up. Looking around I made sure no one would spot me. Having one of the little black girls get me dressed I made my way down the staircase. I could hear the men talking in a nearby room, carrying on about the war. Getting closer and closer I suddenly heard my Pa's voice. He never stopped talking about the war. Day in and day out the only thing that he talked about was the war. There wasn't going to be a war and I told the Tarlton twins just that. _

_Getting to the bottom of the staircase my gaze went over to the room where the voices came from. I rolled my eyes as I paid no attention to such a thing. Hearing someone come out of the room I hid a little under the staircase so they didn't see me. Peaking out a little I see the tall, dark man with the jet black hair along with a jet black mustaches was gone. _

_The next thing I see is Ashley heading down the long entrance. Running down the hall I can feel my hair blowing back while my lovely dress rustled as I ran to catch up with Ashley. "Ashley," I said stopping in front of the library doors. _

"_Scarlett, what is all this about?" Ashley asked stepping up to me. Opening the library doors I looked to my left to make sure no one saw us. Waving my arm forward I stepped into the grand library. "Is this a secret?" Ashley asked leaning up against a table. _

_Swallowing I took a moment to collect myself before I poured my heat out to the man I loved. I looked at my hands before answering him. They were shaking from being so nerves. Looking back up I went towards him. "I love you," I said feeling my heart swell as I told him the truth. _

"_Scarlett," he said in a surprised voice. _

"_I do love you and I want to be your wife." I said looking him in the eyes. I could just melt as my eyes locked with his. My knees began to buckle as I felt faint. Taking a deep breath to keep myself from fainting I waited for him to answer. _

_Taking my hands within his warm big ones he raised them up to his lips and kissed them. I drew in a deep shallow breath as I watched this take place. "My dear Scarlett, I've known for quite some time."I could feel my cheeks go crimson. Ashley knew all this time that I-I loved him. That just made this moment a little more breathe taking. "For quite some time I've thought of you nothing more but a mere child Scarlett, but this past Christmas at all those parties I began to notice how all those boys would flock to you. That's when I knew that I must have been a fool not to like you." Drawing me in closer he put his arms around me and held me within them. My arms relaxed as they wrapped around him. _

_For moments if felt like nothing could pull us apart. For moments I felt like we were the only two in the world. Pulling apart he looked me in the eyes as I looked into his. "When may I speak to your father for your hand?" I was so stunned I didn't know what to say. "Scarlett, are you alright? Do you need to lie down for a little while?" Ashley asked as he could tell I was smitten by his question. _

"_Why Ashley Wilkes, I'm fine I just needed a moment to take all of this in." I say flashing him a smile. "I don't know why you should have to wait. I'm sure he would want to talk to you now." Kissing my forehead he left the room a happy man. _

_I in the meantime just stood there soon to be the happiest bride in all of Georgia. Nothing could ruin this moment. Heading to the door I realized I left my gloves on the table. Turning I accidently knocked off the little vase. I knelt down and began picking it up. _

"_Has the war started?" a deep voice came. I looked up to see the dark haired gentlemen from earlier. _

"_How could you lie on that couch and listen to mine and Mr. Wilkes conversation?" I asked as I didn't bother to answer his question about the war. "It's not gentlemen like." The man's head fell back as he let out a loud laugh. "I don't see why that is so funny." _

"_My dear I don't see what Mr. Wilkes sees's in you. You are not a lady," the man said as he stepped up to me._

_How dare he, how dare he. This man had no idea who she was. "And you sir are no gentlemen." I said turning towards the door. Opening it I didn't look back. Before I shut the door I heard him yell "Congratulations," _

_Walking down the hall I ran into Ashley. "Have you spoken to father so soon?" I asked._

"_I was on my way, but I'm needed outside for a moment." Ashley smiled down at me with that young face of his. Hearing a door shut he looked up. "Scarlett, I want you to meet someone." I turned to see that man standing there. "Scarlett, this is Captain Rhett Butler, he is from Charleston." _

"_It's nice to meet you Ms. O'Hara," Rhett said giving me a gentle bow. I smiled at him, but other than that I simply didn't care to meet him. From what Cathleen Calvert told me he wasn't welcomed in his home or home town. I didn't know why Ashley would invite him here and introduced me to him. _

_Standing there for a few moments cries of happiness filled the house as people came and went. What could possibly be going on? I asked myself. "If you will excuse me dear," Ashley told me as he ran out the front door. _

"_It appears the war has started," Rhett said taking out a cigar. _

"_Don't be silly, there isn't going to be a war." I said looking over my shoulder. _

"_War!"_

"_War!"_

"_Its war," people yelled through the big old plantation home. _

_My eyes got wide as I turned towards the front door. This couldn't be happening. Why just the other day The Tarlton Twins were talking about it and how it wasn't that close. _

"_It seems that war has started Scarlett," Rhett says giving me a little smirk. _

_I storm away from him as I can hear him laughing behind me. Oh that varmint. Going out onto the porch it was true people were talking and yelling about the war. Coming up to me Ashley gave me a kiss and told me he would be back soon. He wasn't going to the war already was he? Of course not he was just going to see someone. I sighed as that went through my ears. _

As I thought back on that moment I felt a little sick. I couldn't believe that within a matter of moments I would be Mrs. Wilkes. Walking down the stairs Pa told me how proud he was of me. I listened with a straight face as I took in all he said.

Before long we arrived and the ceremony was over and I was now Mrs. Ashley Wilkes. This was a little hard to grasp, yes I was happy, but I didn't think it would happen so fast. But all that mattered was my happiness.

**AN: Please don't get mad at me. If you would give this story a chance. Thanks:) Oh and Happy 75 Anniversary GWTW!**


	2. Chapter 2:My Love Will Travel With You

Chapter 2: My Love Will Travel With You

With the war starting Ashley and I only got a day to ourselves, which was fine. One day with him was enough then facing days, week's maybe even months without him? He treated me just as I thought he would. He treated me as if I was the only girl in the world. Within that one night I knew I was going to live happily with him for the rest of my life. But one question lingered in the back of my mind. Would the war tear us apart?

"May I go with you down to the train station?" I asked the next morning as we stood in the parlor. I held my breath as I prayed he would let me go with him.

"I'm afraid not dear. It would be much better if you stayed here." Ashley said taking my warm china hands within his. "I don't want it to be harder on you then what it has to be," while kissing my forehead I wrapped my arms around him and tried to stay strong for his sake. Scarlett O'Hara wasn't one to start crying like all of these other old mules did. Silence filled the room as I took in his sent and tried to remember every feature about him. Every piece of hair, every joke he told always made me laugh, the sound of his voice when he spoke my name, just everything about him. For it maybe the last time I see him.

Walking out onto the porch the sun welcomed us as the morning of a new April day was upon us. Only this wasn't a happy day like all the rest had been. No, men were going into battle and their wife's, children and friends didn't know if they would be coming back to them. "Ashley, promise me one thing." I say as the breeze blew my skirts in the wind.

"What is it my love?" he asked looking down at me with a little smile. I could see within his eyes he was worried for my sake.

"Promise me you will come back safe and sound." I say with a smile that only could help him at this point.

"I promise," he tells me as I can see it in his eyes, but I could also tell that he wasn't sure he could keep it.

"I will miss you." I tell him as I see a few soldiers standing outside of the house. "I will think about you always and pray that you come home safe,"

"And I will do the same," Giving me one final kiss he departs, never knowing if I will see him ever again. Waving to him I can feel a single tear rolling down my face. I had turned into one of those old mules. Wiping it away I sigh sadly.

"If it isn't Mrs. Wilkes," I hear a deep voice call out. I turn to see that varmint Rhett Butler standing there.

"What do you want?" I asked in a harsh voice. "If I can recall our first meeting wasn't a pleasant one and this one won't be either. I don't wish to see you." With that said I started to make my way into the house. I didn't want to see anyone at the moment. The man I loved just left for the war and only God knew if he would come back to me.

Opening the door I walked back into the parlor and did not acknowledging Rhett presents. Sitting on the couch I put my hands to my face and let myself go. This wasn't like me in the least, but everything had fallen apart so quickly. Normally I was the one that fought back not letting anything get to me. I stayed strong, but today I allowed myself to cry. After this moment I wouldn't cry again.

Hearing a sound, a sound such as footsteps I looked up. "What do you want? I told you I don't want to see you." My green eyes were filled with tears, but behind those tears of sorrow was fire.

"You left the front door open Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett says as he points back in that direction. I'm still looking at him as though he is lying. Taking out his white handkerchief he hands it to me. I take it and dab my eyes. "Cheer up, Ashley will come home in a few months and the war will be over with."

At hearing the word war tears filled my eyes yet again, while different thoughts raced through my mind. I was horrified I what went through my mind. "What if the war doesn't end? What if Ashley is killed?"

At hearing my cries Mammy came into the room. "Child what is the matter?" Mammy asked seeing that I had been crying. "You, what are you doing here?" spotting Rhett standing in the parlor entrance.

"I was walking by when I spotted Mrs. Wilkes. She seemed rather pale so I thought I would stop to make sure she was alright." Rhett answers as he knows this isn't the truth. I look up at him with fire now filling my eyes. That varmint he would say anything wouldn't he?

"Why child you do seem rather pale. Do yaw feel alright?" Mammy asked.

"Fiddle-dee-dee I feel fine Mammy. I'm not sick I'm just worried for Ashley's sake that's all." I protested as I turn my head the other way.

"If you will excuse me I best be on my way." Rhett says as I turn to look at him. "Mrs. Wilkes," bowing a little he left moments later.

"Come child let's get you up stairs for a rest. All of this has excited you." With Mammy's help I made my way up stairs for a good rest.

On May 18th word spread through that a battle by the name of: The Battle of Sewell's Point had started in West Virginia. At hearing this, my heart sank. Ashley was up there. For several weeks now I had been receiving letters upon letters from him. Talking about how the battles were getting much worse as each moment passed. At getting these letters there was still hope that he would survive this and come home to me. With every letter I received I could feel his pain, I could feel his sorrow as my eyes went swiftly across the letters, while my heart was high in my throat.

_Dear Scarlett,_

_I'm writing this to you for it maybe my last. I do not tell you this to worry you. I tell you this because I love you. My troops are working hard to keep the enemy at bay. It has been working so far, but we are afraid it won't hold them off much longer. My love is with you at this very moment as I know you are fighting as well. Do keep safe and healthy. I will see you at Christmas time. _

_Love_

_Ashley _

At reading those last words I let the letter drop to the porch as I sat in a white rocking chair. This truly was the end. I would be alone in the world. Yes, I still had Pa, Mother and my sisters, but my love would be dead. He would die and there was nothing I could do. Looking out over the many acres of Tara I could see the sun setting as the orange, red and yellow sunset took over the wide open sky.

That night at dinner I barely touched what was on my plate or barley heard what Pa was saying about the war. I was too lost within my own thoughts. Looking over at me Mother noticed that I hadn't touched anything. "Scarlett, dear what's wrong? You haven't touched a thing on your plate,"

I look up and look her in the eyes. I know I can not lie to her. I take a deep breath and spill all that had been building up for a while. "I'm so miserable mother. Ashley is away at war. From the talk that has been going around it sounds as if war will never end."

"Perhaps you could go to Savanna." Mother says as she looks over at Pa. "Tis sounds like a fine idea," Pa says as he agrees with mother.

"But what will I do in Savanna?" I asked wondering if they knew the answer to my question? I knew I didn't have an answer.

"Well there's always Atlanta," Mother said. "You can stay with Ashley's cousin Melanie and their Aunt Pity Pat."

"Yes, I could couldn't I." I said knowing that all I need was a good change of scenery, but staying with Ashley's cousin Melanie just made my stomach churn. She was too happy for my taste.

"Tis settled you will be on the first train for Atlanta tomorrow morning." Pa said as he could tell that my face had changed within moments.

**A/N: What do you think? I hope the characters aren't to much out of character. Next chapter you will see Scarlett in Atlanta. **


	3. Chapter 3:Atlanta Bound

Chapter 3: Atlanta Bound

"Scarlett!" a friendly voice came as her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. While Melanie was happy to see me I had to put on a front to make it appear that I was happy to see her as well.

"Melly, it's good to see you." I say as I put on a fake smile, this smile I knew all too well. Melanie sometime just made me sick to my stomach. Always so sugar, spice and everything nice, just thinking about these words made me a little sick to my stomach.

"Uncle Peter, will you please get Scarlett's bag."

"Yes'em," Uncle Peter said as he took the three bags to the buggy.

"How have things been at Tara?" Melanie asked as we stepped into the black buggy. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she also wanted to ask about Ashley.

"Oh, Melly, nothing has been the same at Tara." I began as I could just see the old days. Sitting on the porch with all of my beau's around me. Talking, laughing and having a great time. However, now all those days were gone, gone with the wind. "With Ashley leaving for the front and Pa talking night and day about the war, it just doesn't seem the same anymore."

"The war will be over soon." Melanin said with happiness in her voice. While her hands rested in her lap. "Have you heard from Ashley?" She was messing with her hands as she asked this question. She looked at me as if I wouldn't tell her the truth.

"I've received two letters Melly, just two. I thought I meant more to him than that." I said as I stuck out my lower lip and began to pout.

"You do dear, you do." Melly said wrapping her loving arms around my shoulders as she tried to comfort me in anyway. Hearing the wheels turn and feeling every bump, hole and what else made me feel rather uneasy. Putting a hand to my mouth I tried my best to swallow what was coming. "Scarlett, is everything alright?" Melanie asked as worry filled her voice.

"Yes, Melly, I'm fine. I must have eaten something that didn't agree with my stomach that's all." I tell her as I don't feel sick anymore. Taking in a deep breath I find that helps for a little while. Talking a little more we finally arrived at Melanie's and her Aunt Pity's home.

"Scarlett, I'm so happy you decided to visit us for a little while here in Atlanta." Aunt Pity Pat said giving me yet another hug. What was with hugging with this family? I thought to myself as I acted as if it didn't faze me.

"I'm glad you will have me on such a short notice." I tell her as I knew they were happy to have me here. But I on the other hand was everything, but feeling happy to be there. I would rather be back at Tara.

"Would you like to go rest for a little while, or would you like for Melanie to take you on a tour of Atlanta?" Aunt Pity Pat asked.

I knew I better go lay down, for I could feel it coming up again and I also felt a little faint. "I would like to lie down for a while if you don't mind." I say as I wanted to get to my room this moment before there was nothing I could do.

"Of course dear," Aunt Pity Pat said with another smile. "Prissy, take her bags up to her room. It's the third room on the left."

Nodding my head I headed up the stairs wondering if I would make it or not. Feeling a little dizzy I could barely focus on where I was going. Keeping my thoughts at bay, I was just a few steps away from my room. Opening the door Prissy put my bags down and began putting my things away.

Looking into the nearest mirror I noticed my face was paler, then what it normally was. Touching my face with the edges of my fingertips I noticed that something else seemed different about me. "Miz. Scarlett, is there anything else yaw may need?" I hear Prissy ask as it pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, that is all." I say as I'm still looking into the mirror. I began to fill faint and sick once again as my reflection looked back at me. Moments went by where I thought Prissy couldn't leave fast enough. At hearing the door shut I dashed over to the wash basin and did my business. Lifting my head I grabbed a small towel and dabbed my mouth off. Whatever was going on with me I wished it would just stop. A knock came to my door moments later.

"Scarlett, is everything alright?" I hear Melanie's voice call out. "I heard a sound and I came right away."

"Everything's fine Melly," I call out as that nasty, vile taste still lingered in my mouth. I thought I would be sick again by the taste of it. Looking around I found a bottle. Taking a drink I went to spit it out. Finally that bad taste was gone, but now I was tasting something completely different and it wasn't what I thought it was. Looking at the bottle I saw the word: cologne. Putting a hand over my mouth I thought I had grabbed a bottle of sherry. Feeling even worse now I forced it down as I knew I didn't want it to come back up again.

Going over to the door I opened it to see Melanie still standing there. "Scarlett are you sure you are feeling alright?" Melly asked as worried filled her voice and eyes. God knew she was worried about me all the time.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee Melly, of course I'm fine." I hissed as Melanie was beginning to get on my nerves and I had only been here for an hour.

Melanie wasn't sure what to say after this "out" burst of mine. "I was just concerned." Melanie finally found her voice. Turning from the door she began turning to walk down the hall when she turned back. "Lunch will be served soon."

At the sound of that word made my stomach churn as I tried to keep the thought of food out of my mind. Telling her I would be ready when it was I shut the door. Going over to the bed I lay down hoping that this sickness would soon subside. However, no sooner had I shut my eyes I was at the basin again. This was going to be a long day.

A little over an hour later it was time for lunch. I managed to get a little nap in before it was time to eat. I sat at the table to find myself picking at my meal. I wasn't the least bit hungry. If anything I wanted to get sick of the sight of the food. "Scarlett, is everything alright?" Aunt Pity Pat asked as she looked over in my direction to see that I hadn't touched a thing on my plate.

"Yes, everything's fine," I lied as put on yet another fake smile. Nothing was fine. I was getting sick on the hour, every hour. I was sweating when I woke up from my nap. I felt faint upon standing. If that seemed fine then I would hate to see what wasn't fine.

"Alright dear, but you let us know if we need to call for Dr. Meade." Aunt Pity Pat said in a concerned voice just as Melanie's had been. Nodding my head yes I took a bit of the chicken that lay on my plate. I did everything in my power and tried not to get sick as it hit the bottom of my stomach. The nausea came anyway as I sat there and tried not to show that I wasn't feeling well. Taking a drink of my water I washed it down and hoped it wouldn't happen again. "Melanie, did you tell Scarlett about the bazaar tomorrow night?" those words drew me from my thoughts. What bazaar?

"Tomorrow night is the Bazaar. We are raising money for the hospital." Melanie said as her eyes lit up at the talk of the hospital. She just loved to help people. Mother was a nurse and I helped her out, but I found out very quickly I wasn't nurse material. "Scarlett, you must come. There will be dancing, music, things to buy."

The word dancing made up my mind right then and there. It was going to be like old times. I would be the center of attention once again. That is if any of these Atlanta boys knew what was good for them. "Alright, Melly, I will go, but I don't have a thing to wear." I answered as I knew very well I had the perfect dress up in my trunk. "I will just have to see what I brought with me." Taking another bit of chicken I had a small smile upon my face.

A little while later I was back in my room digging through my trunk. Halfway down I spotted the dress I was to wear to the bazaar. Pulling it out I held it up and smiled at what I saw. A lovely apple red dress, it slipped off the shoulders and onto my slender arms. At the end of the sleeves was a lovely black lace that covered just an inch or so of skin. The dress was nipped at the waist which made my waist look much smaller. Three thin black lines went from my bosom to the end of my corset, which made a little pointed edge to the black lines and back up to separate it from the long skirt. Over the six ring hoop skirt lays the eighteen yards of lovely red fabric that was made for the perfect Southern Belle.

Dropping the dress where I stood I felt it rise again. I ran back over to the basin. What was wrong with me? I asked myself as I slowly made my way over to my bed. Laying down I shut my eyes, only to open them moments later. Sitting up forcefully my eyes got wide. No, that couldn't be what it was. I wasn't that kind of woman. Laying back down I shut my eyes to get some rest.

The following night was upon the busy house. Slaves ran back and forth getting Melanie, Aunt Pity Pat and myself ready. "Miz Scarlett, yaw sure does look beautiful." Prissy's high voice came. After putting every curl in place, after my corset was as tight as it could go, after my dress lay perfect around my body I was ready to go. Standing in front of a full link mirror I smiled. I looked radiant, lovely as ever. I looked much better then what I had in a long while. With Ashley going off to war and with me getting sick all of a sudden just took a toll on my mind and body. "Yaw sure does look like yaw mother Miz Scarlett,"

Touching the lovely black cameo choker that hugged my slender white neck I thought of my mother. Did I really look like her? People had often told me that I did. I however didn't see the resemblance till now. My lovely emerald eyes looked back at me as I could see mother standing next to me. Touching the cool, hard glass my mother disappeared.

A light rapping came to my door. I turned to see Melanie standing there. "Scarlett, you look beautiful. Your mother would be so proud of you." At hearing her say that, that made me want my mother. No need to worry though. I would be home in two weeks. "The carriage is out front." She finished as I shook my head.

"I will be down in a moment." I say as I can feel tears on my eyes. These tears however weren't like the ones I cried after Ashley left. No, these were tears of loneliness. Wiping the tears from my eyes I slipped on my little black laced gloves, looked one last time in the mirror and was down the stair within a few moments.

"Why look at Scarlett, can you believe what she is wearing?" Mrs. Maryweather said to Mrs. Meade as they watched us come in. "A married woman does not wear such a thing to a bazaar or out in public for that matter, it's disgraceful."

"Scarlett, this is Mrs. Marryweather and I know you already know Mrs. Meade." Melanie said as she smiled at the old mules. The two woman smiled at Melanie, but gave me a scowl.

"It's nice to meet you." I say as I can tell by the look in their eyes that they have already made a spectacle decision about me. I knew what they were thinking. I had heard it for quite some time. Look at that Scarlett do you see how she acts around those men or look at how she's dressed. I could just hear India Wilkes talking about me as if she were standing right there. Not saying a word we walked on as I could feel their eyes on me. Why should I care what they think of me? They were old mules they don't know anything about fashion and of course getting what you wanted.

Getting to our booth I froze. There were thing all around it. Dress patterns, purses, fabric and many other things. I was to do this all night? I sighed as I stood behind the counter. This was going to be one long night. Standing there I watched everyone dance. Why should I have to stand here for? I'm not a widow Ashley was alive and well and would be home very shortly. "Fiddle-Dee-Dee I don't know why I have to stand here for." I said aloud.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry you're not having a good time." Melanie says as she comes over to me. "This isn't any fun for you. I should have known."

"I'm sorry Melly, but I didn't hear what you said." I began to get dizzy as I began to feel sick yet again. I began to feel faint all of a sudden. "I-I can't breathe." I said in a faint voice as Melly all of a sudden became two people. Which one was the real Melly? Why was I all of a sudden becoming so hot?

"Someone get Dr. Meade over here, quick." I heard Melly yell out. She sounded so far away, but she was right there. A few moments later I saw a rather tall figure standing next to Melanie. He most certainly wasn't Dr. Meade.

"Mrs. Wilkes are you feeling alright?" I heard him ask. Before I could answer I collapsed in his arms.

I could hear people's voices all around me, calling out my name and doing everything they could do to help. But somewhere very close I could hear gun fire and the cries of a wounded man. Where was he? Who was he? He was covered in blood as people came to his aid. Soon my eyes fell shut and everything went black. All I remembered was seeing a young man lying in cold blood.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems choppy. I had a little writers block for a little while. Hmm what could be wrong with Scarlett and who is this man she is seeing? Please Review:) **


	4. Chapter 4:Mother to Be

Chapter 4: Mother to Be

Opening my eyes I still felt a bit faint. Blinking once or twice my vision finally came to. Putting a hand to me forehead I felt a little hot. I could feel that something or someone was in the room besides me.

"My dear Mrs. Wilkes it seems that you are with child." A deep voice came. I sat up and saw Rhett Butler sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" I asked as if I had no idea. In somes way I didn't.

"You fainted my pet." Rhett said as he lit a cigar. "You were lucky I was there to catch you or you might have a had miscarriage."

"Believe me if I would have had a choice of whose arms I fell into they most certainly would not have been yours." I shot back as I could feel the vial rise within my mouth. Putting my hand over my mouth I tried swallowing. Bringing over the basin Rhett handed it to me. I tried my best to hide that I needed it, but Rhett knew better. While he went back to his seat I got sick. When was this nonsense going to end? "Where is Melanie and Aunt Pity Pat at?" I asked as I cleaned myself up a little.

"Melanie went to the kitchen to see that some soup was made for you and her aunt sent a note out to the doctor"

"If the doctor hasn't been here yet then how do you know I'm pregnant?" I asked in fear that he knew something that I didn't.

Rhett laughed a deep throated laugh. "My dear I'm a man I know a lot of things." He appeared to be quite amused at this. "It is shocking that you didn't know you were pregnant."

"Of course I knew I just didn't want to believe in such a thing." I hissed as I began fighting fire with fire. "I'm the most pretty and I have the smallest waist in four counties." I said as I knew I was proud of this.

"You won't have the smallest waist come six months." Rhett acknowledged as he glanced over at me. I crossed my arms and didn't make a remark. I wasn't about to be talked about in such manor.

"Rhett, if all you want to do is insult me then I suggest you leave." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh no my pet you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I told Melanie I would look over you while she went and told them to fix you something to eat."

"Fine have it your way, but if you make one more rude comment I will have you kicked out of this house."

Rhett held up his hands in defeat. "Does Ashley know?"

My breath got caught in my throat. I was so scared in becoming pregnant that I hadn't written him telling him I was. "No, No I haven't." I said finding my voice.

"I'm heading up North in a few days I could tell him myself." Rhett answered as a sly smile came across his face.

He wouldn't oh that varmint! Rhett would do anything to make it appear as if I didn't care. "Oh you wouldn't. You're just telling me that to scare me, but I'm telling you Rhett that I don't scare that easily."

Hearing the door open I looked in its direction. Melanie was coming towards me with a thing of soup. "Melly, you don't have to wait on me hand in foot. That's what the servants are for." I say as the platter was laid before me.

"Scarlett, you're sick. If it wasn't for me insisting that you come last night then none of this would have happened." I could see sadness and regret within those light and carrying eyes.

"It would have happened anyway." I said a little under my breath. Melanie looked at me as if what I was saying wasn't making any since and I knew Rhett was listening as well. "I'm pregnant." I say as the words roll off my tongue. In a way I was happy to tell someone instead of having them guess that I was.

"Oh, Scarlett, that's just wonderful." Melanie says with happiness as she claps her small hand together with glee. Sometimes her happiness made me want to tell her what I really thought of her.

I didn't think this was so wonderful. I was the one who was going to get bigger and become the biggest woman in Atlanta. I was the one that was going to have a smelly, crying little brat on my hands. I could tell Rhett was enjoying every moment of this.

"The doctor will be over in a few moments. Until then you must try to eat something." Melanie tells me as if she was my Mother or Mammy.

"If you ladies will excuse me I have some other business to attend." Rhett says as he stands up to leave. He gives me a look. I'm not sure if it's a look telling me he is going to tell Ashley or that he will keep it a secret until Ashley finds out that is. "Congratulations Mrs. Wilkes." Stepping out he shuts the door.

Putting the tray closer to me I pushed it way. I wasn't about to eat anything. If anything I just wanted to rest and forget all of this even happened. Picking up the spoon Melanie tries to feed me. I pushed it away yet again and made a dash for the basin. Was this over yet? Finally after I was able to keep some of the chicken noodle soup down the doctor arrived.

Dr, Meade checked me over not once, but twice to make sure everything was alright. After checking everything he gave me a smile. "Congratulations Mrs. Wilkes it appears that you are going to have a baby."

My whole world fell apart then and there. I was going to have a baby. How would I tell Ashley? In a letter of course, but how would I put it on paper? While I sat there speechless I could hear Melanie and Aunt Pity Pat going on about how happy they were. If I thought telling Ashley was going to be hard how was I going to tell my family? At the thought of this I got sick again.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter. The other's should be longer...I hope lol. Anyway I wanted to post this before I leave for my trip. I'm going to Atlanta for a few days. Talk to you guys in a few days:) **


	5. Chapter 5:Rhett Butler's Return

Chapter 5: Rhett Butler's Return

A few days later I managed to make my way over to the desk that sat in the corner of my room. Sitting down I began to have a dizzy spell, but after a little while of taking deep breaths I was fine. Picking up the pin I began to write. I wasn't about to let Rhett Butler tell my husband that I was pregnant.

The pin swept quickly across the lovely crisp paper as I began to pour out what was on my heart. Line after line and letter after letter I had finally come to the part that I dreaded the most. You would think I would be thrilled to learn that I was pregnant. Not that I wasn't I mean it was Ashley child, but other than that I wasn't happy in the least. Who really wanted to take care of a smelly, crying baby for? Certainly not me, I had better things to do.

Putting what I was dredging on the paper I closed the letter and had it sent off. Within a few days Ashley would be getting the letter. He would be reading that I was pregnant and then what would I do? Oh well I looked at it this way, at least I beat that varmint Captain Butler to it.

Feeling somewhat better I ventured out of my room and down stairs. I could hear talking among Aunt Pity Pat, Melanie and it sounded like-India Wilkes. This should be interesting I told myself as I laughed a little. Stepping into the dining room I was right at what I had heard.

"Scarlett, dear you shouldn't be up walking around if you're still feeling ill." Melanie said coming over to me and took my arm.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee Melly, I'm fine" I tell her as I jerk my arm free.

"Yes, Melly, let Scarlett keep pretending that she is sick." India said forcefully as she looked over at us with those hatful coal colored eyes, just like the devil. That's what India was she was the devil.

"Stop it India, Scarlett truly is sick." Melly said in a soft tone as she led me to a chair so I could sit down. "In fact Scarlett is going to have a baby."

"I feel sorry for that future child. That poor child is going to have Scarlett as its mother." India said crossly as she looked at me with her piercing evil eyes.

"At least I'm married India. At least I'm not some spinster woman." I said with a laugh as I managed to make my way over to the table. It was true. India Wilkes was and would continue to be a spinster until she was old and brittle.

"Oh how I hate you. I honestly don't know what Ashley see's in you." India said looking me in the eyes. Oh if I wasn't a woman what would I do to her? I know what I would do to her.

"All he needs to know that he loves me and that he knows I love him." I said getting ready for the big finish I was about to give India. "If I wasn't a lady I would tell you that you're a mean, bitter, spiteful, ugly woman who just likes to see people get hurt." I had finally had enough and now that I had the chance I finally got to tell India how I really felt about her.

"Scarlett," the whole room said in alarm.

"It's true and all of you know it." I said pushing my chair back. Walking out of the room I went to calm down on the porch. "Fiddle-Dee-Dee, why does she have to be so mean and hatful for?" I asked aloud as I slammed the front door. Taking in a deep breath I tried calming down.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Wilkes." A voice called out as I tried to compose myself before everything caved in.

I turned to see Rhett Butler coming up the sidewalk."What do you want?" I asked crossly. I wasn't in the mood to be insulted. "If you've come to poke fun at me I haven't the time nor am I in the mood." I turned away from him and tried to focus on something else.

"I've just arrived back and town and-"

"And what you've come to tell me that you told Ashley I was pregnant? I hate to break it to you Mr. Butler, but I've already written him a letter and told him." I just wasn't in the mood to talk right now and by the look on my face I'm sure that said it all.

I could hear the wood on the porch creak and crack as Rhett stepped up to me. I turned so he wouldn't see how angry I was. "I've come to tell you my dear that I didn't end up going up north."

I didn't answer at the sound of that. While I stood there a single tear rolled down my face. Wiping it away I sighed as I just wished this day would end. Oh how I wished this pregnancy thing would end. Only two months into it and I was ready for such a thing to be over with.

"Take my handkerchief I've never once seen you with one." Rhett says. I turned around and see a white handkerchief with the initials RB on the end of it. Taking it I dabbed my eyes with it.

"Thank you," I said looking down. I was sure I looked like a mess.

"You're welcome, now do you mind telling me what's going on?" Rhett asked as he sat down in a rocking chair.

I hesitated to tell him anything. After all the way he says things and such I had a right mind not to tell anyone, but then again I had to tell someone. "I haven't heard from Ashley in such a long time. I hope that letter reaches him and brings a smile to his face. India Wilkes hates me so and often I could care less but today I just wanted to tell her what I thought of her and I did and I didn't care a bit."

"Well it sounds like we have a little rebel on our hands." Rhett says with a laugh.

Here I was crying and all he could do was make a joke and laugh. "I don't find that at all funny. Rhett,"

"Oh cheer up. I was only trying to get you to smile. You don't want to have a miscarriage do you?"

I smiled at him. Of course I didn't want to have one, but I also didn't want to raise this child. I was the belle of the ball. I wasn't one to sit back and take care of a child. "I suppose your right. The war will be over soon and Ashley will be coming home." I said smiling for the first time in such a long while.

"That's better. Now the next time I see you I want to see you happy." Rhett said getting up from the chair.

I told him I couldn't promise anything, but that I would try. Watching him walk down the street I had no idea of knowing that the next time I saw him I would be crying my eyes out.

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry for a late update. I'm getting ready to leave for college, yes, I know it's early lol. Anyway let me know what you think:) **


	6. Chapter 6:An End of a Marriage

Chapter 6: An End of a Marriage

The heat began to become unbearable as July suddenly came upon us. Over the past few months I had begun to feel much better. Even though I was pregnant I still tried to think of myself as that southern belle I was…just a few months before.

I didn't care what people thought. If I wanted to be that southern belle then so be it. I would be even if it ruined my reputation. Why was I to care? I was with child and after this I would no longer be a southern belle. I would be known as an old mule. Sitting around taking care of the child and doing needle point. At the thought of that I felt a chill go down my spine. That was something I would never be caught doing, over my dead body.

Today was extremely hot. I had been sitting in the parlor doing whatever I could do to get my mind off of this heat. The big grandfather clock struck noon as the sound rang through the whole house. Great balls of fire only noon and I was bored stiff.

I tried my best to relax as I went on with my book. Getting a little farther within it I suddenly through it down. This wasn't any good. I wanted to be out and about chatting with people and buying things not just sitting here.

I tried feeling my mind with memories over the past few months. Getting married to Ashley and starting a life with him. I wonder what he thought of me being with child? Truth be told I never got the letter telling me weather he was happy or not.

Suddenly my mind shifted to the most unthinkable thing I could possible come up with. What if he were…NO, I wasn't about to let my mind think such a horrible thought. He was going to come home and we would be a family together.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, where are you?" Melly's voice rang out through the whole house.

"In here Melly." I yelled from the sitting room as I was pulled from my thoughts. I could hear her feet hitting the floor moment by moment. Running into the room Melanie handed me a letter. I saw that her hand was shaking as the letter hit the tips of my fingers.

"This just arrived." Melly said almost out of breath. Taking it I ripped into it. Oh it was from Ashley. Finally after weeks of dreading the awful truth he had finally written. Oh it would be so good to read his thoughts. Oh it would be so-

_Dear Mrs. Wilkes _

_We regret to inform you that your late husband Ashley Wilkes was killed a few weeks ago in battle. Our deepest condolences are with you. We are terribly sorry for your lose._

_P.S. Ashley was a good hearted man. He did anything and everything for anyone and everyone. _

My heart broke into a million pieces as if it were a million rose peddles being blown into the wind forever. Tears filled my eyes as I knew I would never see or hear his voice again or hear the front door opening and seeing him stand there looking so handsome. My marriage was gone, gone forever. The cream colored letter slipped from my slender fingers and fell onto the oak floor. I fled the room in a mess of tears. I could hear Melanie calling after me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone I just wanted to be left alone.

I needed somewhere to go. I had to get out of here. I needed to get out, I needed-Ashley. Pushing the front door opened I fled out into the front lawn. I caught myself as my hands wrapped around the small pillars of the porch. No, this couldn't be possible. I wanted to scream out. No, this was all a nightmare and I would wake up within moments catching my breath. Somehow I knew that wasn't possible. Ashley was dead and there was nothing I could do to change all that. If there was some way to I would within a heart beat I would.

The tears continued down my now swollen red face, I began to cough for it was getting hard to breathe. I was going to make myself sick. Oh who cared if I made myself sick? I sure didn't, not at this point anyways. The only thing I had left now was Ashley's child. How would I be able to raise it? If every time I looked at it I saw Ashley? Why did life have to be so cruel?

Hearing faint footsteps I looked up and saw Rhett standing there. Throwing my arms around him I cried against his chest. Putting his arms around me he told me everything was going to be alright. "What is the matter pet?" he asked in a whisper as he put a hand through my dark hair.

"Oh, Rhett, it's awful! Ashley-Ash-Ashley was killed in battle several weeks ago." I cried out as my tears stained his nice jacket. Still holding me within his arms he rocked me back and forth like a small child that had lost their parents.

Sitting down on the porch Rhett still had his arms around me as I held onto his white handkerchief for the second time. Calming me the best he could he began humming a tune I knew as a child. My mother used to sing it to my sisters and myself. I lifted my head from his chest.

"How do you know that song?" I asked bewildered.

"When my baby sister would wake from a nightmare I was always there." Rhett said still playing with my hair. I looked at him as if I was still stunned. Little did I know that our future daughter would have nightmares just as I often did? "It used to put her to sleep every time."

I laid my head back on his chest and cried once again. At the mention of family I was beside myself. I was so many miles away from mine and now that Ashley was lost to me forever I felt as if I was in this all by myself and I couldn't escape from the horrors.

Coming out onto the porch Melanie saw that I had been crying. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Melanie tells me as I can tell she had been crying. "I know you loved him so. I did to." Giving me a hug I just cried harder. "Help me get her upstairs Captain Butler." I hear Melanie tell Rhett.

Helping me to my feet Melanie led me upstairs with Rhett by my side. Opening my bedroom door I went and laid on my bed. Grabbing my pillow I sobbed into it knowing that life would never be the same. I could feel eyes on me as I tried my best to console my sorrows and grief.

"Captain Butler, its best that we let her be for a while." I hear Melanie whisper to him as I know he is near me.

Hearing the door shut I just let myself fall apart. My married life had barley started and it was falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it. The sound of my own sobs and the feeling of my heart breaking soon put me to sleep.

**A/N: Hi everyone sorry it has been a while since I last updated. I'm going to try to keep them coming. It's just that school is keeping busy, but don't worry I will update...sooner or later lol. Now that you've read review! **


	7. Chapter 7:Saying a Last Goodbye

Chapter 7: Saying a Last Goodbye

Dark, misty, colorless clouds lingered outside my window as I stood in front of my mirror on the day of Ashley's funeral. Surely it wouldn't rain. It couldn't.

Standing there in a long black morning dress I put my soft china like hands to my belly. I was pregnant and soon would be showing. What would I do now? The baby would have no father and I would have no husband. I would have to raise the child on my own.

The next nine months would be awful just awful not to mention the next 18 years of the child's life either. I would truly be alone in the world. I had no one to go to no place to call home…except Tara. I guess I could go back to Tara. Yes, that's what I would do I would go home, home to Tara.

Blinking the tears from my dark green eyes I reached for the long black veil that was to cover my face during such a hard time. Holding it within my hands I heard a knock come to the door. "Yes," I said not taking my eyes from the bleak cold veil.

"Child tis time for the funeral," Mammy's heavy southern accent came as she stood in the doorway. Looking up towards Mammy I could feel the tears coming. Coming over to me Mammy put her arms around me. Mammy had always been there for me. No matter what did happen and no matter what would happen she would always be there. At the touch of her hands I just let myself go. "It's alright child you cry all you want Mammy's here."

Crying till it hurt I tried to pull myself together. Not just for my sake but for my unborn child's as well. I didn't want to have a miscarriage. This little thing inside of me was the only thing I had left of Ashley. "Is everything alright in here?" Aunt Pity's voice came.

"Will be right down," Mammy said as she rubbed Scarlett's back. She knew Scarlett could get through this. She could get through anything. Breaking the embrace Scarlett wiped her eyes with Rhett's handkerchief and gathered herself together. There would be plenty of time to cry. Right now she had to be brave for her sake and for her sanity.

Walking down stairs Scarlett saw all eyes on her as she made her way towards the carriage that was waiting for her outside. Keeping her eyes focused on the door her eyes never wavered. Yes she could feel all eyes on her, but she knew that if she looked away from the door she would lose it.

Opening the door Scarlett could feel the breeze brush past her china face as the veil sat upon her head not yet lowered over her eyes. Thanking Pork Scarlett climbed into the dark carriage that was bound for the cemetery. Sitting there with Melanie, Aunt Pity and India Scarlett kept quiet as she really didn't feel like talking.

Soon after many bumps, rickety roads they finally arrived at the cemetery. Being led from the carriage Scarlett along with everyone else was led to the grave site. Seeing the many people turn to look at them Scarlett spotted her family. Why hadn't they come to the house? Scarlett asked herself as she did everything but smile and laugh at those around her. This was the darkest, saddest day of her young life. Now all she could look back on was the day she got married. That was a marvels day. Walking arm and arm with her Pa down the steps of Tara and into the big room. Walking down the aisle looking at Ashley and Ashley alone, feeling that day slip through her finger tips Scarlett was brought abruptly back to reality.

Hearing the preacher talk and read scripture made Scarlett think of God and made her wonder why she hadn't cared more about heaven and hell then what she did. Was Ashley in heaven? Of course he was what kind of question was that. The cool rain began to fall as thunder roamed in the background. Putting up my black umbrella I embraced myself for what was to come.

"_The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:  
>He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake.<em>

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of deathI will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever." _The preacher said aloud as he looked up from his worn bible. While he spoke those words I however would only listen and wonder about my relationship with God. If I so much as cared would I go to heaven? Looking to my right I saw Rhett standing a few yards away from me. What was he doing here? He didn't need to come.

"Mrs. Wilkes, will you please come here?" the preacher spoke as he held out his hand for me to take. Taking his hand I stepped forward. I knew the time had come I had to give my own speech. Looking at the casket I knew I had to do this for my sake and Ashley's.

Feeling my legs go weak I tried to keep a brave and calm face for those around me and for myself. But my loneness, sadness and feeling as if I was being defeated got in the way. I fell to my knees as everyone around me gasped in horror. Sitting on my knees I began to cry. The umbrella which had fallen out of my hand lay beside me. The rain began to beat down upon me as I continued to get wet. Soon I wasn't able to tell which was which. Were the tears still falling from my eyes? Or was it the rain hitting my face and running down it? I sat there soaked in my clothes as I had no real meaning to live. Ashley was gone as so was my happiness. Ashley had taken that with him the moment he slipped the ring onto my finger and said the words I do.

**A/N: Sorry for a late update been very busy lately with school and all. Also sorry for the short chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will update when I find time to again:) Review **


	8. Chapter 8:A Shoulder to Cry On

Chapter 8: A Shoulder to Cry On

Feeling my hands tremble I plunged them into the cool, soaked ground that smelled of a freshly dug grave. Ashley's grave. Which in turn would soon become mine as well, I don't know if I can live without him. I've loved him for so long that the thought of living without him made my heart stop for a moment. Oh let it happen! I wanted to yell out. Let me die right here right now. I have no use in going on. I've lost everything! I've lost the reason to live, the reason to love another and the reason to even love this child inside of me.

I know longer hear the gasps of those around me or the whispers that followed. The whispers telling me what a fool I was being or the more sorrowful ones, how people felt sorry for me or how they wondered if I would be able to survive a normal life now without him?

What I heard now were my own loud sobs as my world crumbled around me. Lifting my eyes they landed on the freshly carved tombstone. This was practically the only thing I had left of Ashley.

We had the rest of forever to look forward to. We had the birth of our child to look forward to. We had so many things we wanted to do. Places we wanted to go and see. Things that normal newlyweds wanted to do.

At the thought of newlyweds the rest of my heart crumbled. We wouldn't get to celebrate 25 years together or even the big one. 50. I would grow old with no one by my side. There would be no one there to calm the nightmares that lurked in the dark and in the shadows at night as I laid my head down ready for sleep.

There was nobody. There would be nobody. I was alone now. My world had been swept from underneath me. Like a tornado picking up a home and hurling into the air and throwing it where it wished. I felt as if my soul lay empty. I felt as though my soul had been sold or worse yet. That I had been sold into slavery and that I was being separated from my love for the rest of my life.

"Oh, why God, why?" I cried out as I know was angry with God. Not that I was at all religious, because I rarely was. But I just felt as though he had let me down. I felt as though I was being punished for something. Something I had no control over. Putting my hands on my belly I cried even hard. The rain kept falling and I let myself get wet. My child wouldn't have a father. I would be a widow with a child to raise. I was only sixteen years old. I couldn't possibly do such a thing.

I know longer felt the rain upon my fragile body as something stood over me. Looking up I saw Rhett standing over me. Holding in his hand was an umbrella. "You are coming with me. You can't afford to get sick." As he stood there more gasp came as I just looked up at him with swollen, sick eyes.

"Let me be," I yell at him as I know there is no a point in going on. I've lost everything. Every little thing!

"No, Scarlett," Rhett said in a voice I had never heard before. "Do you want to catch your death out here?" For a moment I hesitated before I answered. I nodded my head as I knew it would be much better if I just died. "Damn it Scarlett," at hearing those words I heard Aunt Pitty Pat faint. "I won't let you do this to yourself or to your child."

I looked past him at those around the grave. Mother, Pa, Carreen, Suellen, Mammy and so many others looked back at me. The looks on their faces were that of sadness, but also shock. I knew they were wondering what I was thinking. And ultimately what I would do. Turning my gaze back to Rhett I knew this wasn't what he wanted to do today. Take care of a heart broken girl. I was sure he had better things to do other than this.

What he did next surprised me and I was for certain everyone around me as well. He held out his hand for me to take. Looking from his hand to his face I thought for a while. I wasn't for sure what I was going to do. I wanted to stay by my dead husband's side forever and ever, but looking at Rhett and what he was offering me I was stuck.

Swallowing hard I reached out for his hand. Ashley wouldn't want me to do this. Morn for him he wanted to me to go on with my life. But I wouldn't I simply wouldn't At the touch of his hand everyone gasped. That was scandals it simply wasn't done. But what else could I do? Getting to my feet I found my arms wrapped around his neck. I just needed someone to lean on.

Hearing my cries he tried to calm me. "Shh, it's alright." Pulling away he pulled out his handkerchief. "Now blow your nose like a good little girl."

I was taken aback by that remark but I did as I was told. Putting an arm around my shoulder we walked away. But as we started walking all I remembered was hearing everyone's gasp and someone catching me.

"Mrs. Wilkes, Mrs. Wilkes," voices kept saying over and over and over again.

"Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett can you hear me?" If I wasn't mistaken I think that was Rhett calling my name but I couldn't make it out. "Someone call a doctor."

All I could see was the face of Ashley right in front of me. Same old same old, the same sandy blond hair, he still was so very tall, much taller than me. His uniform looked as if it hadn't been touched. Still clean and pressed. He was the same the day he left me, standing on the porch wondering if he would ever come back to me.

But he was gone only to return to me in my dreams.

**A/N: Yeah! I'm back. I know it's been a while since I've posted. I hope I haven't let my readers for to long. I know it's sad seeing Ashley die, but at least she still has Rhett for support. Review! **


	9. Chapter 9:A Friendly Call

Chapter 9: A Friendly Call

Feeling myself come to I opened my eyes. Looking around with my eyes I saw mother. She was standing by the door with it slightly opened. I couldn't tell who was on the other side. All I could see was mother. I tried moving my lips to form words but I found that both my lips and throat were dry. Before I could clear my throat to utter a word I heard mother say something.

"Mr. Butler I and my husband appreciate what you have done for us and for Scarlett, but right now she needs her rest." I could hear some soft whispering coming from the other side of the door. "She's fine Mr. Butler," I knew mother didn't really care for Rhett and neither did the rest of the county. "I can assure you she is."

Making a noise mother turned around and shut the door. At seeing me awake she smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she got me a hot cloth. I could tell by the look upon her face that she was still very concerned about me and my unborn child.

"A little light headed still." Taking the cloth I put it on my clammy forehead. Today had been an awful day. First with the funeral of Ashley and now not knowing how my child was or worse yet if I would even survive this myself, being broken hearted could cause one's death you know.

Turning my head I glanced out the window. The rain poured down as big round drops hit the window and ran down it. It looked as if the heavens were crying for me and telling me how sorry they were for my lose. Eyes still fixed on the window I soon saw Ashley's face within the window. Feeling the tears fill my eyes I wiped them away with the back of my hand. It was going to take some getting used to. Being a single mother raising her child, I searched my brain and wondered what the town would think of me? Not too kindly was my guess, but-oh why should I care? Who cares if I was a single mother who was going to be raising the child of my dead husband? That's what Ashley would have wanted. To raise the child as if he were still here.

Hearing a light knock on the door I was pulled from my thoughts. Going over to it I could tell mother was hoping it wasn't Rhett again. Opening it she saw Pa standing there.

"How is the poor lass doing?"

"She's doing much better." Pa walked into the room and over to my bed.

Looking at me I could see something had changed within him. "You gave us quite the scare there Katie Scarlett."

"I'm sorry Pa," I answered as my eyes looked at the cream colored quilt that laid on top of my fragile body.

"Why there is nothing to be sorry about Katie Scarlett, you just need to learn to be more careful."

"Yes, Pa," I answered in a somber like voice. How could I be more careful? I had lost the one person that meant the most to me. The only thing I had left was his child…our child. "Ashley-"I said aloud in the same voice I had answered my Pa in. As his name left my lips tears ran down my face. Pulling the sheets up to my face I buried my face within them. "Ashley,"

"I think I best leave this to you." Pa turned towards Mother. Telling him all I needed was more rest Pa left. Before shutting the door I heard him whisper. "Poor Katie Scarlett,"

Sitting on the edge of the bed mother took me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. "It's alright. Mother's here." I felt like a child again. I felt as though I was small and scared. As if I was waking up from a frightening nightmare that woke me with a cold sweat. Rocking me back and forth I continued to cry. I cried until it hurt.

"Mother, what am I going to do? I can't stop thinking about Ashley. Wherever I am wherever I look I see him. Whether it be within the rain drops that run down the window or whether it be as I pass Twelve oaks I see him everywhere."

"Baby girl it will take time to have the scares heal. They won't heal over night." I knew mother was right, but right now I didn't feel as if nothing would ever heal again. Nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing.

"Why don't you stay here at Tara for a little while? Some fresh air, being around those who love you, seeing things you once saw."

My crying slowed down to a light sob. I could stay here for a while. At least until I was strong enough to go back to Atlanta. Yes, that's what I would do. The baby wouldn't be here for another six months. That would give me plenty of time to recover. Telling mother that I would I laid back down to get more sleep.

As I drifted off into sleep I kept dreaming of Ashley. It was as if he had never left my side. There he was the same as ever. Tall, thin his sandy blond hair looked as if it had been freshly cut. He stood brave and proud in his confederate uniform ready to take on what was to come. Nothing could seem to tear us apart. As I saw him standing there I rushed to him. Picking up my white skirts of my wedding dress I ran to him. As I drew closer to him he began to disappear slowly.

As my feet picked up phase I suddenly saw that he was gone. Gone before my eyes all that was left was the darkness that now surrounded me. Looking down I saw that my white taffeta wedding dress had been replaced with a long black mourning dress. My body shook with shock and sadness. He was gone. Leaving me here by myself, with no one, seeing something just head of me I stepped forward about ten steps and there in front of me was a deep hole. Looking over into it I saw Ashley's casket. Seeing my beloved there just made me break down in a mess of sobs. "Ashley," I called out in my sleep.

"Scarlett, dear it's alright. Wake up you were just having a nightmare." Opening my eyes I see Melanie sitting at my bed side. At seeing Ashley's cousin I tried to hold back the tears. Taking the warm cloth from my forehead Melanie submerged it into cold water and placed it back on my forehead.

"Where's mother?" I asked as I made myself sit up. Feeling a bit dizzy I put my hand to my head and prayed it soon would pass.

"You must take it easy." Melanie answered in her sweet voice. I knew she was worried about me along with everyone else. "She was called down the street to help with a delivery, but she will be back soon. Are you well Scarlett?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." I cleared my throat to try and hid the discomfort I was in "And Pa where is Pa?"

"He's downstairs reading the evening paper and your sisters are being dears and helping out while your mother has been sitting with you." Feeling the soaked sheet Melanie had it replaced with a new one. "Mammy said she would be up in a few with your dinner."

"Alright, thank you Melanie." Even though I really didn't much care for Melanie she was being very sweet and kind.

"There have been several people dropping by to see if you are well and I told them that-" a soft knock came on the door interrupting Melanie in the middle of her sentence. Going over to it Melanie opened it.

"Miss Wilkes, I've come by to see Scarlett. Is she alright? I've tried calling before, but her mother tells me that she is fine. May I see her?"

"Certainly Captain Butler she has just woken up."

Oh what does he want? I wonder as I have no intention to see him. Coming into the room Rhett steps up to the bed, "It's good to see that you are doing well Mrs. Wilkes-I mean Scarlett."

"I don't know why you've come to see me. I'm not dying."

"Scarlett, Captain Butler has just informed me that he has tried to see you, but hasn't been very welcomed I'm afraid."

I can see why that is. I say to myself. "Well as long as you're not here to insult me then that's fine." Taking the seat next to the bed I see worry in his eyes. He looks as if he hasn't been sleeping well or getting over being drunk from the night.

"Miss Melly, you are needed downstairs." Prisey spoke as she stood in the doorway of my room.

"I'll be right back. If anything happens I'm just downstairs." I nod my head and watch as she leaves the room.

"Thank heavens I didn't think she would ever leave."

"Rhett." She was very surprised at what he just said.

"I'm sorry Scarlett; it's just that I've been worried sick about you since the funeral."

"Well I can tell you I'm perfectly fine."

Rhett shook his head. "No you're not my pet. Melanie has been telling me that you've been a mess for a long while now." So I wasn't the only one who saw it? I had been losing weight and hadn't been sleeping well. But when Doctor Meade checked me over I was perfectly fine. The baby was fine and growing well. The baby should be here within six months…that would be late June. Taking my cold hand he grasped it within his warm hand.

"Why yes I am. Doctor Meade just told me so. The baby is doing well and that it should be here in June. As for me I'm just losing a little weight. I know that's not good for the baby, but what am I to do? I've been eating just as I should. I guess it's just the grieving that is making me sick."

Getting up from the chair Rhett now sat on the edge of my bed. Where was Melanie or Mammy or Mother? Or any one for that matter. Holding my hand even tighter Rhett looked into my dark green eyes. Holding my gaze for a little I found that I couldn't pull away. Moving his free hand up to my face he brushed a piece of hair from the cloth that still lay on my forehead. Closing the gap between us I could feel his breath on my lips as they drew closer together. Before I knew it his lips met mine. Placing his hands on my shoulders I took in the kiss.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had major writers block. But I think I'm over it at least for another chapter or so. Well looks like Scarlett is enjoying herself. Will she break down and learn to love Rhett? I hope I still have some readers out there. Thanks:) **


	10. Chapter 10:Caught in the Act

Chapter 10: Caught in the Act

Taking in the kiss I felt as though time had stood still. My heart stopped beating within my chest as I took in the taste. As the kiss continued I didn't know what to do. I was trapped within myself. Why was I kissing Rhett? Ashley was still so dear to me. I loved him. He was my world, my life, my everything. But why did I find it so easy to talk to Rhett? To poor out all my emotions? Why did I not mind being my nasty mean self towards him? Why did I feel weak at the knees every time I saw him? Why was this happening to me? But the real question was What was happening to me?

I pulled away and glared at Rhett. "Rhett, you are no gentleman. Taking advantage of me like that and at this appointed time. Why I never I-" Ashley hadn't been buried for 24 hours and Rhett was already putting his hands on me.

"Scarlett, I can assure you I am a gentleman. Would a non gentleman come to see how you are doing? Would a non gentleman lose sleep because someone he cares dearly about is ill? No, Scarlett he would not." Rhett still sat on the bed as he took in my appearance. Which I must say probably wasn't the best. I looked like a mess. Taking my hand he squeezed it. "My pet I mean every word."

"Rhett, I'm sorry it's just that over the past few days have been a blur to me. I honestly couldn't tell you how I got here or even what I had for breakfast this morning."

"Well as I recall I tried to get you to come away from the grave site. You looked at me as if you didn't know what to do. Then as you stood up and walked away I caught you in my arms. You passed out." I looked at Rhett waiting for him to go on. "You've been out since yesterday afternoon."

"That's impossible it's only 4 in the afternoon."

Rhett shook his head. "No, Scarlett, its 10:30 in the morning. It's the day after Ashley's funeral the 5th."

I felt as if the oxygen that filled my lungs had been sucked out. How was that possible? Why just yesterday I was grieving for Ashley and now I was sitting in my bed at Tara. Putting my hand to my clammy forehead I shut my eyes. This was far too much to take in all at once.

"Are you feeling ill Scarlett? I can go get Mammy or perhaps Melanie."

"No, I just feel a bit faint that's all." Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes. Feeling my left hand shake I close it tightly. I wished Mammy would hurry up with that food.

"I didn't realize I had that effect on you Scarlett." Rhett chuckled.

"Your low you know that. I don't know why I let you see me. If it weren't for Melanie you wouldn't be in here at the moment." I huffed as I tried to block his remark from my mind. "If you have any effect on me it's the effect of making me sick." And he was. Why I could barely stand the sight of him. All he ever did was mock me or so it seemed. And not just that, but degrade Ashley even after he was dead. Why must he keep on doing this to me?

"You don't mean that my pet."

"Yes, I do. I mean every word of it." I huffed as I jerked my hand free and crossed my arms. Turing my eyes in the opposite direction I searched the room. I just had to think about something else other then Rhett or Ashley.

"Oh, no, you don't, you may say that, but you don't mean it. I can tell that you are fighting with yourself. Whether if what you are saying is true or not, but I know you Scarlett. You are happy to see me. Even if you hide the happiness behind those dark green eyes of yours. I however can see into your eyes and I know what they are really saying."

"Will you please go?" I had, had enough? I was getting tired and needed my rest. And not to mention how hungry I was getting. Before I could tell him again he took my chin within his hand. Forcing me to look in his direction and up at him.

"You don't want me to go. I can see it in your eyes." His tone was serious now. His eyes focused on me and only me. Taking in each other I could hear my own beating heart as my thoughts raced. Feeling faint again I tried blocking it out. Pulling me closer to him I did not fight back. As much as I wanted to I found that I couldn't. Now he cupped my face with both hands. Rubbing his thumb up and down my hot cheek I had forgotten in that one moment that I was ever sick. Feeling his breath on my face I felt as if my last breath had been taken from my body. Pulling me closer and closer our mouths soon locked once again. Taking in the kiss it seemed as if time stood still. It seemed as if nothing else mattered not one single thing not-

"What is going on in here?" Pulling away I looked beyond Rhett and saw mother standing in the doorway of my room.

Getting up quickly Rhett began making his leave. Clearing his throat he began speaking. "Good day Scarlett, Mrs. O'Hara." And with that he left. As he passed mother and stepped out into the hall I saw him glance back once and only once.

As he departed from the staircase and out the front door I somewhat knew that I would hardly see him again.

**A/N: Okay so the ending is a bit on the sour part I know. But I wanted to see what would happen had this happen. And I'm sorry it's a short chapter. But on the plus side they did kiss again:)**


	11. Chapter 11:A Talk with Mother

Chapter 11: A Talk with Mother

Feeling the tension in the room tighten I prepared myself. I knew mother wouldn't be happy and I also knew father wouldn't be happy either. "Scarlett, I can't believe you would do such a thing." Mother was furious at me. Even though she stayed calm I could see the fury in her face. "I knew you had a lot of beau's before you were married, but now its unacceptable young lady. You are about to become a mother." I was ready to defend my actions when mother spoke again. "What made you do it? I know grieving makes people do some crazy things, but this."

I bit my lower lip as I tried to collect my words. What do I tell her? He came onto me first? That was such a childish answer. As I twisted the sheets within my long fingers the words just fell out of my mouth. "I love being around Rhett. He understands me, and likes me for who I am. I can be myself with him." And that was the truth. I felt like I could really be myself around him and not some southern belle that I wasn't. Mother stayed silent for a little while as I told her what was on my mind. She looked at me as if I was lying through my teeth. "Mother that is the honest truth; you look at me as if I were lying or something."

"I'm just very disappointed is all? I knew I shouldn't have left the house. Mr. Butler has been calling on you hour after hour it seemed." I bit my lower lip and this time didn't look at my mother. And why should he? Why shouldn't any man come to call on me? After all I have had quite the struggle. Why with Ashley gone life just didn't seem worth living. I didn't have a life now really. I might as well shut myself up and never come out. "I must know who told Mr. Butler he could see you?"

I knew I couldn't tell on Melanie, but then again I also knew I couldn't lie to mother. Biting harder on my bottom lip I could taste blood. Seeing the fire in the corner it began to reflect in my eyes. "Come Scarlett, you've never kept anything from me before." Blinking I looked back at mother. I have to. I thought. Why there were plenty of things she didn't know about. Well at least 5 things. A girl had a right to keep some things to herself. What was I to do? Tell mother and lose Melanie as a friend? Oh no Melanie would never leave me. If I lied to mother then what would I tell her, a Yankee let him in? No one would believe that.

My eyes fell once again to my bedding. "Melanie." My voice tapered off.

"Scarlett, you are to never see him again."

"What. Why?" I asked as I looked up with shock. That was a blow. Rhett had been the only man to come to me in my time of need. Not that others didn't but he was the one who was always there for me. Like he said if it wasn't for him she would have lost her baby. She was grateful for him in those times of need.

"Scarlett, you are with child and it's not proper."

"Who is to say what is proper?" I asked as I could feel tears on the edge of my long eyelashes. I wasn't crying because I wasn't getting my way, but because I was fighting with mother. I couldn't think in my past sixteen years ever doing such a thing.

"Scarlett, I won't hear another word about it." Standing up she walked towards the door. "I will tell Melanie that if Mr. Butler comes here again that you aren't to see him." Shutting the door I began to get angry. Seeing a vase sitting on the night table I picked it up. As it rested in my hand I threw it at the door. As it hit the door it opened quickly.

"There is no reason to take your anger out on something that isn't yours." Mother said as her head was stuck in the door. "Please clean that up before someone gets hurt." Shutting the door I heard her head downstairs.

I huffed and screamed as I let the anger flow through my body. I wasn't just angry I was terrified and lonely. Ignoring the broken vase I leaned back against the pillow and cried. I wasn't crying just for fighting with mother or crying because I had lost Ashley. I was crying because my life was falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it. Putting my hand on my stomach I cried myself to sleep.

A little while later I was awaken by a knocking on my door. "Come in." I said in a groggy voice. Sitting up all the way my eyes looked at the door. Opening moments later Mammy came in.

"Child, what has you done in here?" Poor Mammy she looked rather tired and here I had been sleeping away for at least two hours.

"I got mad at mother so I threw the vase." I rolled my lovely green eyes as I just wanted to blow up. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I hated being with child. I hated being a widow and I hate being stuck in this god awful room. I suppose I could get up and out of the room, but the moment I stepped out it would be my luck that I would be stopped. I wasn't a child anymore. I wasn't a little girl anymore. I was a young woman. I was 16 years old and knew what was best for ME!

"I know I ant your mother, but I've known you since I put your fist pair of dippers on you and I tell you ya need to be nice to ya mother. She works so hard."

"Fiddle-dee-dee Mammy, I don't want to be talked to like a child. And you have no reason to talk to me like that. Now take that back downstairs I won't eat a bit. I'm not hungry."

"Yes, you is. You with child and you need all the strength you can get."

"No I'm not! I said I wasn't hungry!" I was yelling now. I couldn't help it. I was so stressed and hardly knew how to control these new feelings and emotions. I sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Mammy. For speaking to you that way, it's just that-I've been stressed and dealing with these new emotions that have been bottled up inside of me I just take it out on people." I picked up my spook and began eating the warm chicken noodle soup.

"It's alright child, but you do need your strength back and with you and Mr. Rhett and I well I-"

"Mammy, were you over listening to mother and my conversation?"

"I was just passing through and Prissy said that she heard you and ya ma talking and so I wanted to make sure all was well and such."

"That's very kind of you Mammy, but don't go listening to others conversations." I huffed as I blew on the hot broth. Taking the spoon full I swallowed it. Only this time it came back up. Getting the wash basin Mammy brought it to my side. Keeping my hair from my face I did my business.

Wiping my mouth I took a drink of water and prayed it wouldn't come back up. "Great balls of fire the things woman go through when having a baby. I wish to God I wasn't one of them." I laid my head back on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Scarlett! You mustn't say that. With Ashley gone you think you would want to take care of yourself better. With that child being the only thing left of Ashley I would think you would want to be more careful" Mammy couldn't stop herself as that last sentence left her lips. I shoved the food away and put my hands to my sickly and clammy face. The tears fell without warning. My hands began shaking as my thoughts went to Ashley. "I'm sorry child I didn't mean it."

"Just go." I cried not revealing my tear stand face. Hearing the china click together and a few seconds later the door shutting I rolled over and balled into my pillow. "Ashley!" I sobbed. Instead of hearing his soft, kind and gentle voice all I heard was the breeze that blew past my white lace curtains.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry this chapter wasn't very long. I'm getting ready to leave for college in a few moments. Let me know what you guys think:)**


	12. Chapter 12:Lost

Chapter 12: Lost

Rhett phased back and forth with his hands behind his back deep in thought…or so it seemed. "Will you stop phasing and come have a drink. God knows you need one." Belle answered as she watched him tear himself apart. Coming over he poured himself a hard stiff drink. Downing the whiskey he took the bottle again. This time he poured himself two drinks. "Easy Rhett I don't want you to get drunk on just two drinks." Belle was rather worried about Rhett. Never in all her years of knowing him had she seen him like this. It was as if all he knew all he cared about was her. There was not getting this mind off her.

"I can't believe it happened that way. I knew it was bound to happen. But why then? Why there?" Rhett took another drink. Belle took the bottle back and replaced it with a cigar. "I had to stop myself from making passionate love to her." Belle just let him go on as she kept her ears opened. "I didn't expect Mrs. O'Hara to walk in. I felt like a fool. It takes a lot to make me look like I made an ass out of myself. I sure as hell did a great job." Belle went to open her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when Rhett started in again. "I know there have been woman in my life, but not like this." He finally stopped and sat in the chair across from her. His eyes were now looking bloodshot as his hair and face looked unclean. He needed sleep. It had been two whole days since the incident.

"You're in love with her. That's what it is." Belle said as she looked at him with a slight smile on her face. She could tell by the way he talked about her. By the way he spoke her name.

Rhett knew Belle spoke the truth. After all it was written all over him. "Yes, damn it." Putting a hand through his messy black hair he sighed. "Pass the whiskey. I need a drink."

"You've had enough." Belle protested as she gave him a cigar instead.

"I don't want no cigar I want a drink." Knocking the chair over he got up and retrieved the bottle. Pouring the liquor to the rim of the glass he drank it as if he were drinking a glass of water.

"If it's easy to tell me that you love her. Why not tell her?" Belle was a little taken back by the way he was acting. He had never acted that way before. Drunk yes, but the way he talked about Scarlett. The way he just lit up at the sound of her name. That had never happened to any other woman before. Scarlett O'Hara was a very lucky young woman.

Rhett drank his drink in silence. Yes, he loved her. The whole town practically knew it, but why didn't she see this. A thought just struck Rhett. What if she realized it, but doesn't want to say anything because of the death of Ashley? That was it. She's scared to say anything. A sly smile came to Rhett's lips. "Belle, you've done it again." He stood up this time and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad I could help." With that said Rhett raced from her room and out of the brothel house.

Getting into his horse and buggy Rhett headed towards Aunt Pity's house. This was it. He couldn't hold it back any longer. If he were to hold it back much longer he thought he would burst.

Sitting in the library as the warm heat came off the fire

Hearing commotion I headed for the door. Opening it I heard voices.

"Mammy, if I could see Scarlett for a moment that would be most grateful." Rhett's voice seemed rather different.

Fiddle-dee-dee why did he want to see me for? Why he's caused enough trouble around here for a while. Opening the door the rest of the way I gathered my shirts and headed out into the hall. I could tell Mammy was thinking something, but I wasn't sure what. The silence was broken moments later.

"No, Mr. Rhett, she don't want nothing to do with ya. Didn't ya hear what Mrs. O'Hara said the other day?" Rhett had not. He was gone before Ellen could give him a talking to. Rhett shook his head. "She said that she didn't know why Scarlett would do such a thing. Or see the likes of you and that for me to make sure that ya, two don't' see each other again."

My heart jumped a bit as I crept down the hall. Poor Rhett I did feel a little sorry for him. But after all it was his own fault that this was happening. I had nothing to do with it. I tried to reframe myself, but it was so hard to.

"Mammy, please, my horse is outside and it's getting late. I don't want to disturb the house more then what I've already done." Rhett could tell that he wasn't getting anywhere with Mammy. "If you don't let me see her I will tear up this house looking for her."

I gasped a little. He wouldn't? Would he? Surly not. "Mr. Rhett, don't make me get Mr. O'Hara. After all I don't think he knows."

Stepping closer and closer to the banister I soon could see them in clear view. Poor Rhett it looked as if he hadn't slept in two whole days. Placing my white hands on the railing I cleared my throat.

"Scarlett," Rhett said as his eyes looked up at me.

"Ms. Scarlett, ya best get back to what ya was doing. I won't have you catch your death." Mammy commanded.

"Rhett, I want you to leave me alone. I'm a married woman. You don't want any business with me." I could feel my voice shake as the words rolled off my tongue.

"Scarlett, I-"

"I don't ever want to see you again." Turning back I ran down the hall and back into the library. Sitting back in my seat my eyes caught the glow of the fire. That's what my life had become. One big fire and it was only getting bigger.

"You heard what she said." Mammy answered as she just shook her head. "I would advise you not to step foot into this house again. Or you will get what is comin to ya."

Telling Mammy goodnight Rhett went out the door he just stepped foot in. Not feeling any better about himself. If anything he felt worse. His plan backfired. Heading down the stairs he looked back and could see Scarlett's shadow as it reflected off of the library window. He wasn't giving up just yet. If he any had anything to do about it Scarlett would be his by the end of all of this madness.

A gentle knock came to the door moments after I heard Rhett leave. "Come in." I said as I turned from the fire place. Opening the door mother stepped in with Mammy not far behind her.

"Scarlett, I thought we talked."

"We did mother." I answered as I was ready to plead my case. "I had nothing to do with him. I told him to leave me alone that I didn't want to see him ever again." Fiddle dee dee why won't everyone just leave me alone?

"I know you did darling. I heard the whole thing." Ellen tried to calm her daughter as she could see the color in her face go red. "I wanted to come and make sure you are alright."

I nodded my head. "Yes, mother I'm alright." I said as I messed with my hands. All of a sudden I felt all alone. As if I had no one. No one to comfort me, no one to talk to, no one to depend on, I was alone. "Mother I'm very tired. I think I will turn in for the night."

"You get enough sleep. It has been a very trying to day for you. For all of us as a matter of fact." Kissing her daughter goodnight Ellen departed.

Changing into my nightgown I snuggled down into the covers of my overly sized bed. As my eyes stayed fixated on the window I sighed. What was I to do? So much had happened in such a short amount of time. I was lost. I had nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. I was lost in a fogy haze. Shutting my eyes I let my mind wonder and dream. Dream of what was to come.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I've been gone for a while. I've been very busy with school work. It feels good to be back. I hope I still have readers out there:) Review!**


	13. Chapter 13:A Time of Need

Chapter 13: A Time of Need

The leaves soon begin to change from the bright dark green to a lovely orange, yellow red color. Autumn was in the air. Which meant within a few months it would be winter and soon Christmas. I sighed as that thought ran through my head. However, this Thanksgiving and this Christmas wouldn't really mean much to me.

As the wind blew past me and ruffled my skirts I continued my walk down the old dirt road. Hearing soft whispers as I walked by I tried not to listen to their talk. Oh I knew what they were saying half of the town either felt sorry for me or said I was a street walker. But did I care? No. All I cared about was getting to where I was going before the storm set in.

Feeling the baby kick inside me I tried not to think about the discomfort that I was feeling. For the past six months all I felt was discomfort. Kicking yet again I screamed in my head. "Fiddle-dee-dee won't that thing stay still?" I knew it wasn't a thing, it was a baby. Mine and Ashley's baby, it was the only thing I had left to remember him by.

Feeling a tear trickle down my face I quickly wiped it away. I mustn't show weakness I was anything BUT weak. I was strong, I was brave. I was going to get through this even if it killed me. I was going to get through this for Ashley's sake.

Passing people on the street I avoided their eyes. I just kept on going not paying attention to anything or anybody. As I passed more people someone reached for me and grabbed my arm. "Scarlett, you can't avoid me forever." His deep voice came as I was face to face with none other than Rhett Butler.

"What do you want?"I said as I now looked up at him. I had to keep going. If not I would be stuck out in the rain.

"Scarlett, I can't let you go like this." Rhett answered as he watched people pass them. "I saw the way you looked at me all those months ago when I stood in your aunt's parlor."

"Rhett I told you along while ago to leave me alone." I was almost shouting at him. What didn't he get what I was saying? "Rhett its war and people are dying, starving and you say that you can't let me go?" Rhett cleared his throat, but before he could speak I screamed. "Leave me alone." I turned to leave but he jerked me back around and I faced him yet again. His face had changed from the soft kind look to a hard cold one.

"Scarlett, stop it, you hear me?" He shook my shoulders. He truly was mad, madder than a hornet. "You've known for quite a while how I feel about you. Yet you still treat me like a field hand." Rhett gripped my shoulders harder. "So help me Scarlett if you ever-"

I began to cry "Let me be." By now people were watching near and far. The tears ran down my face and onto the dirt road. As I squirmed one of my arms got free. Taking my right hand I swatted Rhett across the cheek. His other hand flew to his cheek releasing my other arm in the process. "If you touch me again I swear to God I'll-"However, I couldn't finish for Rhett had cut me off.

"My pet I see that nothing has changed." He began to look around. "Get along all of you. There is nothing to see here." I turned to leave as he said those words. I could hear him coming after me, but I picked up my phase and ran within the crowd of people.

Soon the buildings began to disappear one by one. In their place were trees and a big iron fence. Pushing the big black gothic gate open I walked down the dirt road. My eyes gazed at each head stone as I passed them. So many men had been lost, but a lot of them were still out there either still alive or fighting or-or dead. Dead and no one being able to claim who they were. No grave for their families to visit. No body to burry. No closer for a lot of them.

I soon came to a row with just one grave marker. Walking up to it I feel to my knees. Fixing my eyes on it I laid the flowers upon the stone. "Oh Ashley," I said allowed as my soft cries turned into deep sobs. As the tears ran down my face rain began to fall. For a few moments it was just a few drops here and there and then it was a down poor. I just sat where I was. What was the point of living? What was the point of going on? I didn't have Ashley anymore. He had been lost to me for such a long time that I just lost the will to live. Not caring what happened to me I laid down next to the grave. Resting my head on the cold wet grass I cried until it hurt. There was nothing left of my life. I had lost the only person I had ever loved. When Ashley went he took me with him.

I was now numb from the ice cold rain. My body lay soaked from the rain as all of my thoughts began to run together. My hands gripped the grass as I refused to let go. To let go of my old life, the life I once loved, but now I hated my life. I hated it so much as of now I just wanted to die. Just die and to be forgotten about. Nobody would miss me if I were to die. I shut my eyes and continued to cry.

As I slipped in and out of consciousness I could feel my body being picked up from the wet, slick grass. "Ashley," as his name left my lips my eyes shut as his face appeared before me. As the arms of my rescuer held me I succumbed to the tiredness and to the loneliness.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I've been MIA for such a long time and for this being such a short chapter. I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had a chance to even think about my stories, but no worries I haven't forgotten about them:) So what did you think? I hope this chapter is a step up from last chapter. Review:) **


End file.
